The backstory (Series 1)
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: the back story to a series im going to write in the future. A friendship between Carlisle and Garrett as Uni students. summary sucks but hopefuly the story doesnt. their humans untill the end when they are changed but there are vampires involved (the denalis). Carlisle's father as the bad guy... NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, just a weird story.  
this is kind of like the back story to a series I'm writing. Contains violence, implied rape, dark thoughts and minimal swearing. No smut. **

**Garrett POV**

I unlocked the front door of my apartment and opened it to find my best friend sitting at the table. I couldn't help but smile.

"Breaking and entering again, Carlisle?" I asked grinning. He started, having been too absorbed in his book to notice me come in.

"O-of course not." He rarely stuttered around me anymore, only when I caught him off guard. Like now. "And anyway, it's not breaking in if you have a key." I laughed and dumped my stuff on the floor.

"That key was for my benefit when I lock myself out, not yours." I tried to sound slightly annoyed, but really I loved coming home to find him here. We rarely saw each other at Uni.

I knew I should have expected him here; it was Friday night after all. Usually, we sat and played video games until neither of us could concentrate because it was about three in the morning.

"I saw you're girlfriend today," I teased him.

"You know, you really do live like a pig." He replied. I though he probably would avoid the question. It was not something he was interested in talking about.

"So what?" I giggled. "You live like a girl."

"At least I don't have cockroaches on my bench," he smirked.

"I DO NOT!" I laughed. He pointed to an upside down cup on the bench.

"I am not touching it."

"Well then its staying cause I'm not touching it either." I flopped onto the couch and dug through a pile of disks, guessing that we would probably be finishing halo for the billionth time tonight.

"Maybe you should get a cat."

"Why?" I was genuinely puzzled by the random statement.

"Because you seem to be emotionally connected to your cockroaches." It was his turn to tease me. "it's unhealthy."

"Says the guy that about to play x-box for the next five hours."

He pulled the fingers at me then looked away smiling. "Well, maybe we should do something other than sit here." He said cautiously.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Go get off-your-face drunk?" I was surprised. Usually he didn't like going out, mostly because of the people. They made him nervous.

"Really? You actually want to do that?"

He shrugged. "I-I don't know…"

We sat around for another hour in procrastination before finally deciding to go and then another half an hour before we both managed to get ourselves ready, even though the only real difference was that showers were had and shoes were put on.


	2. Chapter 2

As we stood outside the doors of the bar, I watched my nervous friend. He fidgeted, looking uncomfortable in his own skin. I also noticed that every girl that walked pat us, whether they were with their boyfriends or not, turn to look at him. He subconsciously pulled his jacket closer around him every time they did.  
I couldn't help but laugh when a group of guys walked past and then stopped to steer at us. They snickered and whispered something under their breath. Carlisle looked at me, trying to figure out what the joke was.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Those guys were just seeing how hot you were, you might get company tonight." He went red and stared at his feet, crossing his arms self-consciously.  
"We look like a couple of weirdoes, you know that right?" I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. He was right though, I suppose we did. A goth and a want-to-be-goth-but-can't-pull-it-off-especially-next-to-his-friend.  
"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to," I reminded him.  
"Yes I do." I wondered what he was trying to prove to himself this time. He grabbed my hand and pushed the door open. The bouncer smirked at us, rolling his eyes. He probably thought we were gay. Too bad.

Within minutes we had swallowed three shots each and already my head was fuzzy. Carlisle's speech was slurred, and I guess mine was too. I considered making him dance with me to humour the bouncer but decided it might be taking things too far. There were people from our university here, and we didn't need more things stacked against our popularity. I was pretty sure we were reaching the point where we were going to get beaten up and have our lunch money stolen like in high school.  
A guy and his girlfriend lent on the bar next to Carlisle and he moved closer to me, trying to avoid touching them. Soon though, someone shoved their body in that space and I felt him tense as they pressed up against him. He was starting to hyperventilate.  
I grabbed him and pulled him to a table in the corner of the room. There were less people over there.  
"Do you want to go home? It's okay if you do," I tried to comfort him but was useless at it. It was usually the other way around. He shook his head no and sat down. I sat next to him and we watched the bar fill up. Soon, all the tables were full and people crowded around the bench trying to order booze.  
"Do you mind if we sit here?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up. In front of us were two girls. One was wearing a short, tight dress, the other jeans, a band shirt and glasses. "Come on, let's just go," the one with the glasses mumbled. "No, we're here to have a good time," the other quipped. I glanced at Carlisle to see if he was okay with them here. He nodded at me subtly. The question did not need to be asked.  
"Yeah, it's okay," I told them. After they sat, the one in the dress continued to try and talk to my friend, flirting with him and hitting on him. He wasn't interested. After a while she gave up and began talking to me, except without the interest she showed in him. We made small talk instead. When we run out of things to say, I realised that he was talking to the girl's friend. They were talking animatedly about Blue October, his favourite band, and the band on her tee-shirt.  
Her friend apparently got sick of sitting in silence and dragged me to the bar with her. I knew I wasn't her first choice though and I wanted to hide. Eventually she gave up talking to me and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I struggled to decide whether it was horrible or wonderful – a bit like coffee. When she tried to take it further, I pushed her hands away and stepped back. I felt scared and like I wanted to cry even though I didn't know why. It was stupid though, she was only a girl. And she wasn't going to hurt me. She looked insulted and tried again.

This time I backed up further, suddenly not wanting anyone to touch me. The room seemed too loud and I didn't know where I was, even though I should. She smirked at me. Something was wrong; I had been in clubs before and never felt like this. My head spun, more than it should even with the amount of alcohol I had had. My stomach turned and I fought to keep it down. I wanted Carlisle so badly but didn't know how to find him.  
"Hey, buddy, you alright?" A tall man with dark hair asked me.  
"I just need to find my friend," I whimpered, tears streamed down my face. He reached out to touch me. I screamed and fell against a table, hitting the floor when I couldn't get my balance.  
"Garrett." Carlisle was next to me. "Can you hear me?" Although he spoke calmly I could hear the panic in his voice. I nodded, feeling sobs burst from me. "It's okay Garrett, we're going to go home now, okay?" I couldn't respond as he pulled me to my feet. I felt dizzy and was leaning on him heavily. The room seemed to sway. My stomach hurt. A lot. As we moved forward I wanted to hunch over. Every step I took seemed to intensify the pain.  
"Keep going, we're almost there…" he instructed me after what seemed like forever.  
"I can't," I gasped between breaths.  
"You have to." He pulled me into and enclosed space and an alarm sounded. The ground shifted underneath me. I cried out. "Garrett, calm down, it's just an elevator," he told me gently. My head was too jumbled to understand what that was. Something squeezed my hand and I realised it was him. Before I could stop myself I moved closer to him. The alarm went off again and I was dragged out and into a lighter more open space. My stomach flipped again and this time I couldn't stop it. As I was sick I felt somebody pulling my hair away from my face and holding me upright so I didn't fall. It hurt so much. I stood struggling to catch my breath after the last of my stomach contents lay on the ground. Hands began guiding me along a narrow corridor.  
Suddenly we were in the dark and I was pushed down onto something soft. I immediately curled up, trying to stop the pain. Lights flicked on and I vaguely recognised that I lived here. A bucket was placed in front of me and I was handed a glass.  
"Swallow this, it might calm you down a bit." I did as I was instructed. It tasted funny, bitter almost. As soon as it hit my stomach, it was rejected. He sat next to me, trying to stop me panicking. I sat there frozen, too scared to move in case the pain got any worse. I failed and it did. I bit my lip and tried to keep from crying again. I fail at that too. The room wouldn't stop spinning.  
"What's wrong? Do you still feel sick?"  
I nodded in reply, unable to do anything else.  
"Do you want to lie down, would that help?" He asked.  
I couldn't respond and curled my arms around myself. It felt like I was being stabbed. More and more tear fell down my face. Carlisle knelt in front of me. I looked up at him and could see concern written all over his face. I don't think I'd ever seen him so worried and I hated myself for being the cause of it.  
"Garrett what's wrong?" he asked me gently.  
"My tummy hurts so much," I whimpered, feeling sick and embarrassed at the same time. He got up and walked away. I started hyperventilating as soon as I couldn't see him.  
In the background I could hear him talking to someone but didn't know who else was there. Who else would be there, nobody liked us very much? A few minutes later he was back again.  
"They told me to make you lie down." He sounded scared and it me scared too.  
"I can't move…" My voice cracked.  
"It's okay." He slowly pushed me sideways until I was flat, and then put my legs up on whatever I was on as well. "You'll be okay." He sat on the floor next to me. My head swum because of the pain and my vision darkened. I panicked, scared I was going to pass out, and tried to sit up again, only to be face by the intensified stabbing. I cried out and he forced me to lie back down again.  
Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're awake now," a soft voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to a harshly lit room. Everything was sterile white. "Your friend will be happy." I sat up, too quickly as the room spun. Whoever it was steadied me.  
"Where's Carlisle, is he okay?" I asked, frantic. The women laughed.  
"He's fine. Highly strung cause he's had so much coffee, but fine. It's you that's sick."  
"…Where am I exactly…?"  
"Hospital," she told me casually.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." I noticed that she wasn't in any kind of uniform.  
"Why are you here then?" I was genuinely curious now.  
"Me and my sister are, um, picking something up." She smiled at me and I was stunned. There was something different about her though, and I couldn't figure out what it was.  
"Don't mess with the human-, don't mess with them. We'll already be in enough trouble if Tanya finds out about this." Another blond appeared in the doorway. I didn't think it was possible but she was even prettier than the other.  
"Yes, but who's idea was this after all Katie?" The one standing in my room asked the other.  
Suddenly I noticed it; their eyes were golden.  
"You and your friend up for a bit of fun later on?" she asked me.  
"IRINA!" the apparent Katie growled. The sound was more menacing than any sound that should come out of such a pretty girl.  
"Hey, come on, their cute." I blushed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.  
"Don't do anything stupid," Katie said as she walked away. Carlisle slithered past her and came and sat next to me. He was holding a cup, presumably full of coffee. I smiled, unexplainably happy he was there.  
"You really need to drink that?" I motioned to the cup. He smiled back and handed it to me. Before I could take a sip a nurse growled "Don't you drink that yet!" He took it from me again and tipped it down the sink. I noticed is movements were quick and jerky, something that happened when he had too much caffeine.  
"How much of that have you had?!" I scolded him. He held up five fingers. "Carlisle!"  
"W-what w-was I supposed t-to do, i-i-I had a h-hangover a-and y-you were waking u-up." Even though he stuttered the entire way through the sentence he still grinned at me. This was how he usually was around other people. He kept glancing sideways at her and I could see she was making him nervous. When she caught him she winked at him and laughed as he turned red.  
"So why am I actually here?" I asked him. I felt fine, other than being a little tired.  
"Um… s-somebody drugged y-your d-drink, that g-girl pro-probably." I laughed and he looked at little shocked. "W-what?"  
"Nothing, it's just, shouldn't it be the other way around, I mean me drugging her since I'm the guy."  
"I-I always t-thought y-you were a-a girl…" I shoved him playfully.  
After a while, he got off the bed and into the chair beside me. I suddenly missed having him that close to me, even though he was right there. A few minutes later he lent forward and rested his head in his hands.  
"You okay?" I reached down and nudged him. He nodded sleepily.  
"T-tired." He seemed to be struggling to stay awake and I guessed the caffeine had worn off.  
"Go home, and go to bed."  
"Y-your n-not my m-mother. I called y-your mum b-by the way." He sounded a bit upset, like he always did when he talked about parents. He didn't tell me much, but I knew he hated his father enough to change his appearance so they no longer looked alike. I squeezed his hand and he looked away.  
"How long has it been since you went to sleep?" I asked gently. He looked exhausted and it was probably only the coffee keeping him awake.  
"N-not since T-Thursday n-night," he mumbled, still not looking at me. It was Saturday afternoon now.  
"Carlisle! Why didn't you go to bed?!"  
"Because they thought you might not wake up and then it would have been my fault cause it was me that made you go to that stupid place and I didn't want you to wake up and be by yourself and I thought that maybe if I left then-." His words were strung together in a rush and I was surprised he didn't stutter. He took a deep breath. "You're all that I've got Garrett," his voice was so quiet I barely heard him. When I glanced up at him, he was staring at his feet, looking like he wanted to cry. It occurred to me that I had never seen him cry, even though I had done it in front of him many times before. it was always him looking after me when I was upset or sick and never the other way around. When he was sick he hid it from me. When I thought about it, I realised I didn't really know him very well; he knew all of my past, I knew hardly any of his. I made a mental note to do something about it later.  
"We'll talk about this later, but I think you should go home and get some sleep." He nodded and then turned to leave. As he did so he quickly wiped his face. I wished I could get up and hug him.

"So…" the one called Irina said when he was gone. I started, forgetting she was there. She had been unnervingly still. "How long have you two been going out?" She smirked at me.  
"He's not my boyfriend. We're both strait." I replied flatly. She raised her hands in mock defence. I hated how everyone got that impression from us, I could see how they did though.  
"Friends with benefits then?"  
"NO! He's my best friend, nothing more." I knew that wasn't true. There was no way in hell I was telling her I was a virgin either. She rolled her eyes.  
"So you secretly like him and he doesn't know." She said it as a statement, not a question.  
"Leave him alone, Irina." Katie appeared in the door way. "Can we go now? We're already going to be in enough trouble". In her hands she held two bags of blood. The sight made me feel a little bit sick.  
"Yes!" she agreed enthusiastically. Then they were gone and I was suddenly alone.

As I sat there by myself, my mind wandered. I contemplated the things that I actually knew about Carlisle. I knew he had died his hair black, wore contacts every day and dark clothing to try and distance his appearance from his father's as much as possible. He was also skinny and would never eat much and I thought maybe that was due to his father as well. He didn't like people, in fact they made him nervous to the point where he tried to avoid them as much as possible. His fears included being touched, needles, blood, small spaces and being alone in the dark. He bit his nails when he was nervous. He hated disorder, mess, and organisation. He studied graphic design and music at the university we both went to. He lived exactly sixteen blocks away from me in the middle of London. And that pretty much concluded my list.

I lay there for a few more hours, slowly becoming more alert as the drugs wore off. Finally, a nurse came in.  
"Alright, you can go home now." She had a kind voice and a nice smile. I quickly dressed, signed the papers and got out of there as fast as I could. I caught a cab home, flew through the door and fell into bed, enjoying the softness of it. Within minutes I was asleep.

I awoke groggy, to the persistent ringing of my phone. I looked at the clock. It was Sunday. I had been asleep for almost an entire day.  
"Hello?" I tried to sound alert.  
"Hi sweetie!" Mum. I should have expected that she would ring me. The next hour I spent trying to convince her that I was actually fine, and no, I did not want to fly all the way over to the other side of the country to be babied. Eventually, she either believed it or gave up.  
I then stumbled my way into the kitchen and realised he was right. I did need to clean up. The upside-down cup containing the cockroach had a note stuck to it reading "Satan lives under here". I couldn't help but smile as I got rid of the dishes, bug and washing. I did it anyway, but resented every minute that I had to vacuum. Carlisle would get a kick out of the fact he made me actually do something. Well sort of made me anyway. Encouraged me.  
After that I had nothing left to do. Reading didn't work, neither did video games, I was too restless. It felt like something was wrong but I didn't know what. I did several laps of my apartment trying to figure out what. Sometime later I ended up going for a walk, something else I never did.

I should have known I would end up here. Subconsciously, I guess I did. I knocked on the door. When there was no response I removed the spare key from its hiding place in the wood of the door frame and unlocked it. It took several seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light change. Something was defiantly wrong. It was too dark and too quiet. The light in the kitchen was on so I carefully made my way down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carlisle…?" I called cautiously. Silence replied. He stood at the kitchen sink. "Hey…" I reached out to touch him. He flinched violently and spun around to face me, already hyperventilating. When he saw it was me, he slid his back down the cupboard and sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees.  
One side of his face was bruised. So was what I could see of his left hand poking out from under his sleeve.  
"What happen? Who did this to you?" I bent down in front of him so we were on the same level. I felt strangely protective over him without knowing why.  
"F-f-fell," he mumbled but refused to make eye contact. He must have known that I knew he was lying.  
"Up." I pulled him to his feet again, slightly unnerved by how light he was. Slowly I pulled back his sleeve. It was incredibly bruised but didn't seem to be broken. He was covered in scratches too. "Did somebody hit you?" He shook his head, still looking at the floor. "It's okay, you can tell me. They won't hurt you now," I told him gently. He remained silent.  
I put my arm around his middle and tried to take him from the kitchen and sit somewhere. As soon as I touched him, he yelped and backed up against the counter. He was gasping for breath. "Hey, you're okay," I reminded him, recognising he was having an anxiety attack. "It's just me." He sat on the floor in the same position as last time "Are you hurt?"  
Slowly, he pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal what looked like a burn, and then looked back at me guiltily. "Carlisle… you need to go to a doctor…"  
He quickly shoved it back down and then hugged his knees. "No, no, no, no." Tears ran down his face.  
"What happened?" After I asked he became distant, like he was remembering something. "Hey." I nudged him, trying to bring him back to reality. It took a few goes.  
"D-dad," he mumbled.  
"Dude, I'm not your fath- oh." I hugged him tightly, trying to avoid touching the places he was hurt. After a few minutes he started squirming, becoming uncomfortable with the contact. He stood shakily and walked away from me, disappearing into his room. "Carlisle…" I went after him.  
He was sitting at his desk continuing whatever paper he had been working on before the 'incident'. The only way I could tell anything was wrong was that his handwriting was slightly messier than usual and that he sat sideways a bit to avoid touching the chair. "Hey, you need to go to a doctor."  
"Doesn't hurt," he answered distractedly. He seemed calmer now he was writing again. "Do you have a class tomorrow morning?"  
"No, but Carlisle-"  
"Then we should do something tonight because I don't have one until after lunch." He got up and went through a pile of papers until he apparently found what he wanted. His side brushed up against the chair and he flinched away from it, but otherwise didn't acknowledge his injuries. I wondered what his pain tolerance was. A lot more than mine obviously. This had always been his way of dealing his own sickness or injuries; to ignore it as much as possible and not let on he was sick or hurt.  
"You're going to make it worse…"  
"We should go to DVD shop down the road and see if we can find something to play other than Halo."  
I could tell I wasn't going to win, and also that really he didn't want to go look at games, but in the book shop next door. "Fine. You win. But I swear to god if you get sick or something happens to you because of this, you're going to a hospital."  
"Okay, let's go soon." He completely ignored my last comment.  
"Ugh."  
"Is that defeat, Garrett?" he turned around slightly to smile at me. I could see that he was still in pain though.  
"Yes, you win." I sat on his bed and examined the posters covering the walls. "For somebody who hates disorder as much as you do, you have messy walls."  
He laughed, probably out of relief I left the subject of doctors.  
"Let's go now." He got to find shoes.  
"You're going to the book shop, aren't you?" I smirked at him. He swore.  
"Yes."  
"To see that girl that works there?"  
"There isn't a girl that works there. Wait, is there?" he looked up from tying his laces with an expression of confusion on his face. Now it was my turn to laugh.  
"You really do get absorbed into books, don't you? She's pretty, blond and can't stop steering at you every time we go in there."  
He laughed, mostly likely thinking I was kidding.  
He stood and we left.

On the way there the only difference that the pain seemed to make to him was the he wanted to take the elevator and walked a bit slower than usual.  
He slithered inside the book shop's door while I shook my head at him, and I went to the DVD shop. As usual there was nothing there. I went after him, hoping that maybe the more time I spent around books, the more I would like them. So far it wasn't working.  
"Hi! Welcome to-." The guy behind the counter started then cut herself off. "Stuff it, I can't be bothered. You guys come in here often enough."  
I found Carlisle already sucked into a particular shelf, half having a conversation with the blond girl trying to hit on him. Most of his answers consisted of 'yes', 'okay' or a nod. I smiled to myself and attempted to find something that remotely interested me."  
"Does your friend ever talk?" The guy behind the counter grinned at me. I noticed he had the same gold eyes as the girls from the hospital.  
"Not really, only if you make him."  
He laughed. We studied each other for a few minutes. He was unfairly muscular and incredibly pale.  
"I've never seen anyone resist her for so long," he said, still smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yeah, well, he's that distracted around the books, he probably doesn't even know he's talking to her. He doesn't really like people much."  
"I think she might be barking up the wrong tree. She doesn't usually go for 'his type'."  
I laughed again. "I highly doubt he would go out with anyone not completely dressed in black." We both looked over at them and burst into hysterics. Just as out laughter subsided, she touched his hand and he didn't seem to notice, making her pout. It set us off again. she looked up and pulled the fingers at the dark haired man next to me, and then turned back to Carlisle.  
"Oh, that means fuck you Eleazar, if you were wondering," he grinned at me. We snickered together.  
As Carlisle tried to turn back up the isle, she walked in front of him, forcing him to acknowledge her.  
"Tanya, back off, he's not interested." Eleazar told her, obviously amused by the situation.  
After a few more minutes, she skipped over to us, leaving him looking bewilderedly after her.  
"What did you do to him?" He asked her.  
"Nothing," she smiled sweetly. Her voice was almost as sweet as her perfume.  
"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"  
"That depends what you think." She was still smiling.  
"Don't mess with him."  
"I'm not. We're just going out to dinner."  
"I.E messing with him."  
"Come on Eleazar, I actually like this one."  
"You haven't even spoken to him before!"  
"He's in my class at uni."  
"What Class?"  
"The class I took to get him to talk to me. It failed by the way."  
He cracked up laughing.  
"Oh come on, its not that funny. Like you wouldn't have done that to get Carmen's attention." She rolled her eyes while she said it.  
"The difference is he's not your mate."  
"He might be. You don't know that." She quipped. They seemed to have forgotten I was here.  
"He's not even your type."  
"You're not my type."  
"Ouch. Tanya, he's not even a vamp-, he's defiantly not your type. Anyway, since when do you have a thing for goths?"  
"Since now. And he's not a goth. Goths were make-up."  
"Whatever. You like girly boys."  
She started singing system of a down and he shook his head.  
"If you're going to sing that song around him, I doubt he'll be going to dinner with you at all."  
"That was his favourite song about a year ago," I mumbled before I could stop myself.  
They both turned to look at me.  
"What?" She asked me.  
"Um…" I could feel myself going red. " 'She's like heroin' by SOAD, he use to like it…"  
"HA!" Tanya spun around and pointed her finger at Eleazar. "So he might actually like me."  
"Since when do you care whether a guy likes you or not?!"  
"SINCE NOW!" She growled at him. He held his hands up before she raged at him.  
"Fine. Just don't mess with him." He squeaked.  
"I won't, I want him to like me," she sounded unsure and had let her hair fall across her face. It made her look shy. Carlisle came up behind us and the conversation stopped.  
"A-are w-we g-g-going?" he asked me quietly. He looked more nervous than he usually was around people and I thought maybe the pain was getting to him.  
"Come on then." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out behind me, noticing that he had one arm tucked against where he had been burnt. He slowed, not wanting to move at my pace. Usually it was the other way around.


	5. Chapter 5

"You okay?"  
He hesitated and then shook his head no.  
"Do you want to go to the doctors?'  
"N-no… I want to go home…" I considered forcing him to but decided against it and began leading him back home.  
About halfway there he tripped and stumbled, crying out as he hit the pavement. He fell often but never seemed to be hurt by it. He carefully sat up again, trying not to twist. I offered him my hand to get up again. He pushed it away.  
"Can you get up?"  
"Yes."  
"Come on then, we'll go home." I walked a few steps expecting him to get up and follow.  
He didn't. "Carlisle, you'll feel better when we get back." Again I gave him my hand. Again he refused to take it. "Dude…" I bent down to him. "Get up, I'll take you home." I sounded like a broken record.  
"N-no." his voice shook.  
"You need to get up, you can't stay here, you'll get cold." It was a stupid excess but I needed him to move.  
"I d-don't want to."  
"What?"  
"I don't want to get up."  
"Carlisle, why not? Are you hurt?"  
"No. Every time I get up something bad happens, so I'm just going to stay here and then I won't fall down anymore and I won't hurt anybody else. Go home Garrett." His words were rushed and tears were falling.  
"Carlisle, were going home, and we'll talk about this when we get there." This time I grabbed him and pulled him up. He still didn't want to go with me, but hesitantly followed anyway. When we reached his house I unlocked the door. When I sat down he stood there looking lost, unsure what to do with himself.  
"Come here." He sat next to me and stared at his hands. "What's wrong?"  
"…Everything…"  
"Like what, is it that girl?"  
"I don't want to hurt anyone else…"  
"You haven't hurt anyone, Carlisle. She'll understand if you don't want to go out with her."  
"I-I-I kill my m-mother," he whimpered.  
"What?''  
"D-d-d-dad t-told me I-I killed my m-mother."  
"He's just trying to hurt you." I felt awkward, not knowing how to diffuse this.  
"B-but he's right. I did kill her. If…if I wasn't here than she would still be alive and then everyone would be happy. She could have had other kids, better kids that actually do something good. They would be good people. I don't even love my father, what kind of horrible person does that make me? What the fuck is a graphic design degree worth? That's not going to help anyone, so what good is it? That girl, she doesn't know me and when she does, she'll hate me. So what's the point…"  
I was pretty sure that was the longest speech I'd ever heard him make. "Carlisle…You're not a bad person…" I had no idea what to say to him.  
"Go home Garrett."  
"Not when you're feeling like this."  
"I'm going to bed. Go home. It's not you're shit to deal with." He got up and walked down the hallway, closing the door behind him. I stayed sitting there for several minutes, unsure what to do. Eventually, I left and began making my way home.

Somewhere along the way, I decided to make a detour. Now I was on a swing in the middle of a deserted park, swinging like a three year old. Strangely enough, it made me feel better. I thought about making Carlisle do it tomorrow.  
God I hoped this girl didn't hurt him. I suppose he only agreed to go out with her because he was too shy to say no. I cursed that man for having shown up now when things were good, when we were okay. But were things really okay? I had no idea how long he had been feeling like this, it could have been forever for all I knew.

Suddenly I was on the ground. Being dragged by strong hands. I wanted to scream but couldn't make the sound.  
Then I was in the forest, under a canopy of trees, surrounded by a surreal feeling. It was almost pleasant, like my brain hadn't caught on to what was actually happening.  
I ripped back to earth by hands pulling at my belt. _No no no no no no no_. My breaths caught in my chest and my face was dripping with tears. When I finally did scream it was so quiet I barely heard it. A hand was clamped over my mouth as my jeans were torn off.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke under the trees, lying on the rough bark. I hurt on the inside so bad. As the previous night came back to me, I curled into a ball, rocking and sobbing, unable to control myself. Unsure if I could move, I tried my phone. The screen was smashed and it refused to turn on. Feeling somewhat hopeless, I slowly pulled myself to my feet and made sure I was fully dressed again.  
As I walked home, people parted like the red sea, probably because I was such a mess. I wanted somebody to help me but was too scared to ask. I wanted Carlisle mostly.  
When I got home I crawled under the blankets on my bed, ignoring the fact that I was covered in dirt and desperately needed to go to the bathroom. I understood now why he never wanted to get up off the pavement; I didn't want to get out of this bed ever again. Ever. I felt semi safe here, a bit like how a little kid thought that hiding under their blankets could protect them from everything. Even though I was in bed I still felt cold, without knowing why.

Suddenly I heard the front door unlock. I froze in fear. _How did he know where I lived?_ The door closed and I heard footsteps creeping around my house. I stayed as still and as quiet as possible. My bed door creaked on its hinges. I held my breath.  
"Garrett?" I burst into tears and flew out from under the covers, wrapping my arms around him. The movement made me hurt again. "I'm sorry…" And then he was crying too. Anyone watching us probably would have laughed but I didn't care.  
"Ho-w did y-ou k-know?" My words were broken up by sobs.  
"I-it was my dad Garrett, he…he hurt you to hurt me."  
It only made me cry more.  
"You're cold, g-go have a shower and get changed." I nodded, and shakily made my way to the bathroom.  
"Pl-ease d-don't leave…" I pleaded with him. He laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound.  
"I won't leave you Garrett, I promise." He was trying to get his clothing to not touch his side. His bruising looked worse today too.

When I came out, breakfast was on the table.  
"I can't cook, so we're having t-toast," he told me as I sat carefully. I didn't really feel like eating but took a bite to humour him. I noticed he didn't eat either.  
"Not hungry?" I asked quietly. He shook his head. "Why not?" I suspected that it was something out of the ordinary by the way he looked slightly repulsed by the food.  
"D-dad had a busy night l-last night." My eyes widened and he shook his head again. "H-he's my father, G-Garrett, he didn't d-do that." He laughed bitterly. "B-because he's a p-pastor, he considers t-that wrong…" I was slightly relieved. "Do you want to go to a doctor?"  
"…no…" I felt my cheeks go pink. He came around the table and hugged me again.  
"But are you hurt? Physically I mean."  
"No." I mumbled into him. When he stiffened I guessed I was hurting him so I left go and sat on the couch, cocooning myself inside of a blanket. I was still after the childish comfort, I guess. Carlisle seemed to understand that and sat next to me. Soon, for some unknown reason, I was crying again. I moved closer to him, silently asking if he would hug me again. He did and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into him. He didn't seem to mind though.

I was jolted awake by the ground suddenly falling away underneath me. After I had gathered my thoughts, I realised that it hadn't been the floor, but Carlisle. I wondered how long I had been asleep for, and how he actually tolerated me leaning on him for that long.  
He gaged and I got up. He was leaning over the sink with his hand over his mouth, trying not to be sick. I went up to him and put my hand on his back. He threw up as soon as I did that.  
"Your dad?" He nodded then was sick again.  
"H-he made me eat…crap-" he stopped to be sick. I noticed he had paled quite a bit.  
"What did he feed you?!" I asked frantically, scared that he might have poisoned him.  
"S-some…kind of meat." He seemed reluctant to tell me so I left it.  
"Do you want me to get a bucket?"  
"N-no, I want you to go sit down. I-I'll be alright in a minute." I doubted it but sat down anyway. Other people being sick made me want to be sick.

As night fell my stomach did nervous flips even though I didn't know the reason behind it. He seemed slightly nervous too. When his phone vibrated on the table, we both jumped and then laughed at each other.  
"H-hello..?" He answered it. I couldn't hear the conversation on the other end.  
"Um… I-I can't come tonight… Me and Gar- my friend are um, sick…" He didn't stutter much while he talked to what I assumed to be Tanya.  
"N-no, we're okay, thanks…"  
"B-bye…" He apparently wasn't going to play 'no, you hang up first' with her.  
He came and sat with me again, only this time, he lent on me. It was comforting having him there, and I dreaded him having to go home. We sat like that for a while without talking, lost in our own thoughts.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"For what?" I looked over at him. He was studying his hands.  
"F-For dragging you into this, if you didn't know me then you wouldn't have been hurt." Every time I tried to make eye contact he looked away.  
"Well I'm glad I know you." I didn't know if it was the right thing to say or not, but I had to say something so it may as well be the truth. He stood up. "Where are you going?"  
"To end this." He seemed determined.  
"…What do you mean?" _Please don't leave, please don't leave, please don't leave._  
"I-I'm going…"  
"Where though?" I felt like crying again.  
"Away."  
"WHY?!" I couldn't stop it and my face became wet again.  
"Cause I'll only hurt you again."  
"But you didn't hurt me," I sobbed.  
"Then why are you crying?" He asked quietly.  
"Cause I don't want you to go…"  
"I-I have to." He stood by the open door now.  
"It's night time, you can't go!"  
"I'm not scared of the dark Garrett." _Liar._  
"Yes you are! You held my hand when we went to the fireworks display because you were scared, don't you remember?!" Even though I had never been in a serious relationship I felt like he was breaking up with me. And it hurt.  
"Garrett-"  
"PLEASE DON'T GO!"  
"I h-have to, I'll hurt you." He was getting upset now, I could tell.  
"YOU ARE HURTING ME!" I hugged him, refusing to let go when he tried to push me away. The old lady down the hall was watching us with a disgusted expression. She had never been convinced that we weren't gay. "I NEED YOU HERE! Please stay…" I didn't care if I was making a scene.  
"Garrett, y-you have other people y-you c-can talk t-to."  
"But they're not you." He had dislodged me now and the only thing stopping him from going was me blocking the hallway.  
"They're better t-than me. Y-you don't n-need me."  
"Yes I do!"  
He looked away and I didn't need to be able to read minds to feel the amount of self-loathing he was feeling.  
"What about the girl – Tanya?"  
"She doesn't like me, she doesn't even know me."  
"Carlisle…"  
"Good bye, Garrett," he said softly. He carefully pushed me out of the way and then disappeared. Something stopped me from running after him, but I didn't know what it was. Instead I went back inside and locked the door. Then I went back to bed and under the covers, once again resigning to never coming out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime during the night there was a knock on the door. In the back of my mind I knew he wouldn't knock, but I was stupid enough to go and open it anyway.  
"Have this back." A deep voice growled at me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I looked upwards at the beast in front of me.  
He had short blond hair and blue eyes which seemed to stare directly into your soul. His face was sharp and angular, and he was heavily built. It wasn't fat though, which made him even more threatening. His clothes were covered in blood.  
Suddenly Carlisle was on top of me and the door was slammed shut. Then I was covered in blood too.  
"Carlisle?" He was unresponsive and cold to touch. I pushed him upwards to try and you him to sit but he wouldn't. The floor was becoming slippery with the red stuff. Although it was everywhere, I couldn't find where it was coming from. His breathing was shallow and irregular.  
"Call an ambulance," a calm voice told me. A pair of perfect cold hands handed me a phone and pushed me away from my friend. I did as I was instructed.  
"Okay, now hold this." She told me when I was done. Her eyes were no longer golden, but almost black. Her features twisted when he refused to wake up.  
"Come on," she murmured in frustration. Every time she touched him her hands came away bloodied. She had her hands pressing tightly onto his neck.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" I shrieked at her, not knowing my voice could go that high.  
"He's bleeding, you idiot," she snapped back. Blood seeped between her fingers.

I opened the door to let the paramedics in. Tanya was gone.

**Tanya POV**

I paced back and forwards in front of the rest of my coven.  
"Could you at least change? You smell like lunch," Irina asked. I was still covered in his blood.  
"He's not food." I snapped.  
"He's a human, yes he is." She snapped back.  
"At least I'm not stealing blood from the hospital!" I growled. Her and Kate exchanged a glance. I stomped upstairs to change.

"Why are you so fascinated with him?" Carmen asked me. She sat sitting cross-legged in the floor with me, while I lent on the bed.  
"I'm not."  
"There's something different with this one, isn't there? You've never cared whether someone liked you or not." I nodded, knowing she was right.  
"He's just different to the rest of them. He sees people for what they are, not an object. He doesn't care what anybody looks like."  
"But that's not all of it?"  
"I think… I think he might be my mate," I mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I feel better around him. And when I was covered in his blood, I didn't eat him or his friend." I got up to pace again.  
"What's his name?"  
"Carlisle."  
"Last name?"  
"Everlyn. But that's not his real last name, it's his mothers. Don't ask why, I don't know. Wait, why do you want to know?"  
"Just curious." She smiled innocently at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"And now I'm going to have to explain to his friend how I got into his house in the middle of the night when I'm not even supposed to know where either of them live."  
"Tell them the truth?"  
"Aro will kill us, and that's not even a figure of speech." The conversation stopped for a few minutes and then Carmen was back to playing twenty questions.  
"Does he have family?"  
"Only his father, but him and his friend have a weird relationship so you may as well call them family I suppose."  
"What's he do?"  
"He goes to the same university as me and studies music and graphic design. He's in my class."  
"When did you start going to Uni?" She smirked at me.  
"When he didn't know I existed and wouldn't talk to me." She started laughing. "I'm going to work." I grumbled, sick of being ridiculed all day.  
"Okay, but I still don't see what you and Eleazar find enjoyable in there." I walked away without answering.

The door buzzer rang and somebody shuffled into the shop. I glanced up to see the friend. I tried to remember his name, but I didn't think I had been told. After all, I hadn't really had a proper conversation with either of them.  
"Hey," I greeted him as he walked up to the counter. He fidgeted with his clothes.  
"Um, hi." He stood there awkwardly. I was too scared to ask about Carlisle in case I got back news. We stood there silently.  
"What's your name?" I tried to break the tension.  
"Garrett," he mumbled.  
"Is he okay?" I couldn't stand it any longer.  
"I guess, he just lost a lot of blood. He's um, stable now, whatever that means…"  
"Do you think they'd let me go see him?" I asked carefully, not wanting to intrude.  
"I don't see why not." He hid a smile and glanced away. Eleazar materialised next to me and began talking to him. Garrett seemed more comfortable with him than with me.  
"He's kinda cute too," Kate whispered over my shoulder.  
"What are you doing here?" I groaned.  
"Stalking people." I didn't doubt her. "What's his name?"  
"Garrett. Leave him alone Kate." I hissed.  
"Why? Don't you want to go double dating with me?" she faked hurt. I rolled my eyes.  
"Like you actually want to go out with him."  
"You're right, I just want to sleep with him."  
"Kate."  
"What do you see in a teenager anyway. I thought you liked 'sophisticated men'," she said it in a serious voice. "Not human children that dress like vampires."  
"He's twenty-one." I told her flatly.  
"And you're like, seven hundred and something. Does that make you a paedophile?"  
"Look who's talking." I noticed Garrett had left and Eleazar was laughing at us. I was done being ridiculed. "I'm going out." I told them before I walked out the door. As it closed I could hear them snickering.

The nurse directed me to a room down the corridor. I hesitated as I rounded the corner, nervous of what state he might be in. Taking an un-needed deep breath, I walked in.  
"Hi." He looked up at me, startled.  
"H-hey." He was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his shoes.  
"Where are you off to?"  
"A-anywhere but here I guess." He sat up properly and then slowly stood. A nurse walked past and shook her head at him.  
"You got your hands full with that one," she joked with me. He laughed and then bit his lip.  
As we walked down the hallway, he ran his hand along the wall, steading himself. We studied the map by the elevator. Well actually, he studied the map, and I studied him.  
"What are you looking for exactly?" I asked him.  
"Um, i-I don't really know…"  
"You want to go outside?" He thought about it for a minute, then nodded. I pulled him into the elevator before jerking my hand back, realise how cold it must feel. He didn't seem to notice. When it stopped we walked through the cafeteria and then out onto the balcony. The other diners stopped talking as we walked past, then resumed when we were gone. He seemed nervous.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I sh-should probably warn y-you that if you talk to me too much t-then your s-social status w-will plummet and d-die..."  
I laughed. He looked down.  
"Hey," without thinking I slipped my fingers into his. "I don't care. Besides, I don't really have one to begin with."  
"P-people like you in class…"  
"Yeah, but I don't like them."  
"Neither do I." He lent against the rail, but still held my hand. "We must look kind of weird standing together."  
"Why?" I was honestly confused.  
"Because you dressed, well, like a girl. More than like a girl, like a girly girl. And you're standing with some weird guy dressed like a corpse out of a rob zombie movie." He giggled. When I noticed this, I started laughing to and soon we were unable to stop.  
"Too bad. You want food?" I asked. He pulled a face which I guess meant no.  
We started talking about parents and family, but he was quite closed off about it, especially about his father. I told him I didn't remember my father, but Sasha was my mother, which I suppose was sort of true. He didn't do the awkward fake sympathy 'I'm sorry' when I told him she had 'died'. Instead, he squeezed my hand and told me about him mother. By the end of it we were standing so close together I was surprised he wasn't shivering.  
"This isn't much of a first date…" he mumbled. I noticed he didn't stutter too much anymore.  
"Better than most I've had." It wasn't a lie. He smiled shyly and watched our clasped hands. I didn't realise how long we had been standing out here until I noticed that it was getting dark. He crossed his arms, cold.  
"Come on, I think we better go inside before you get sick." I told him.  
"You're wearing less than I am." I looked down at the dress I was wearing.  
"I don't feel the cold." It was almost true as well. I wondered if this is what our relationship would be made of, sort-of-truths.  
"I need to call Garrett," he told me quietly. Had I done something to upset him?  
"Oh, okay." I tried to hide the hurt in my voice. He stood just out of my hearing range, like he knew how far vampires could hear. I stood there thinking over the possible things I could have done to upset him.  
Suddenly he was behind me. I hadn't heard him come up, being so lost in my own thoughts.  
"You okay?" he asked, looking slightly worried. I nodded. He took my hand again and we walked back to the ward.

"Visiting hours over," a nurse told us and then examined us trying to figure out which one of us was the patient. Carlisle raised his hand enough for her to see the identification bracelet. "Bed. Now." He groaned and began making his way down the corridor, dragging his feet as a child would. When the women turned back to me, he stopped walking and stuck out his tongue at her, making me and a doctor behind him giggle. I waved goodnight. He waved back before disappearing back inside the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Somebodies home late," Eleazar smirked at me when I came in the door.  
"It's eight o'clock," I replied flatly.  
"Night time is late when you're out with your boyfriend."  
"He's not my-" I stopped myself when I realised that he was. Eleazar laughed. "I'm going to bed."  
"Not with him I hope, you only just met." He was winding me up and he knew it.  
"With Carmen." He pouted and I laughed, knowing I had got him back.  
"Fine. Have a good night."  
"We will, don't worry." I went up the stairs, grateful to have something soft to lie on.

A few days later as I worked in the shop, someone came up behind me and slipped their fingers through mine. I didn't need to look to know who it was. In the back ground Garrett and Eleazar were laughing, probably at us.  
"Do you um, want to do something later?" he asked shyly. "it's okay if you don't want to," He said quickly after it.  
"Are you asking me on a date, Carlisle?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Then yes."  
"Good, cause I wasn't sure what I was going to do if you said no. Run probably." I laughed. "I'm not kidding, I'm serious." He was really trying his best to be serious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Garrett POV**

Carlisle and Tanya sat holding hands on the couch, while me and my girlfriend Annie sat opposite them. They looked good together, even though a little odd. I noticed over time how she had become less 'girly', and he now found coloured t-shirts acceptable. She was good for him. He stuttered only occasionally and didn't shy away from people too much anymore, although he still wouldn't let them touch him. I guess that's one habit he will always keep. They were very honest with each other and knew each other well; something that me and Annie didn't have.  
I watched them as she stood in the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and kissed him. I looked away from their intimate moment and back to the girl next to me. She fiddled with her hair, looking a bit bored. I knew we wouldn't be together much longer; we had fought from the beginning. I liked her, I really did, but I didn't love her. I guess she felt the same. We were always awkward when we had been alone together, where as those two couldn't get enough of each other. They were always together. Almost always. Sometimes she would disappear for a day or two and he would seem a bit lost until she came back.  
Annie's idea of fun was to go get drunk, mostly because the music was so loud in the bars we didn't have to talk to each other. It suited me fine. They never came with us. I didn't know what they did instead.

The next night when we went out, Annie pulled me into a quieter corner. I knew what was coming.  
"Garrett… I liked you, but um, I think we need to see other people…" She told me while refusing to make eye contact. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't know why it hurt when I knew it was going to happen, when I wanted it to happen. She dropped her hands to her sides and we stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then she waved and smiled uneasily and walked away. I returned the gesture.

I decided to take the long way home, needing time to clear my head before I had to explain where Annie was. I walked along the path which backed onto a forestry block. Suddenly I was grabbed. Whatever had me was cold and no matter how hard I struggled their grip would not be broken. Strangely I felt no panic, just acceptance. Maybe I was in shock that this was happening again. the ground flew underneath me at a surreal speed.  
I was dropped and fell against a dirt floor. Then there was a sharp stabbing pain in my wrists. Then burning. I could feel it creeping up my veins. I writhed around in agony unable to control my screaming. Then everything went dark.

**Tanya POV**

"H-he was supposed t-to b-be back last night." Carlisle said for the millionth time as he paced in front of me. He was close to tears.  
"He'll be okay, he'll come home." I was starting to doubt my own comfort. I squeeze his hand when he walked past but he pulled it back. He stopped pacing and stood with his back to me. "Hey…" I walked up to him and hugged him. He fought me off. I remember to let him before he suspected anything. He seemed to notice I was cold today though. He nervously bit the ends of his fingers. A tear slithered sown his cheek. I tried hugging him again and this time he let me. "It's okay to be upset, Carlisle." I reminded him.  
"Yeah, but the stupid thing is I'm not sad. I'm frustrated. Because he's not here means he's somewhere. Which is a good thing because he's okay, right?" he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than me.  
"He'll be fine." I really didn't believe it and Carlisle didn't either, by the look on his face. "But out of curiosity, why are you crying then?" Humans had always puzzled me a bit.  
"Because…Because I'm crying." I laughed and he did too.  
"What?"  
"I'm crying because crying makes me want to cry, like throwing up makes me want to throw up." He pulled a face but laughed through the tears. I pulled him as close as I could to me without hurting him. Then his phone beeped and he wriggled away. I forgot to let him go in time and he looked at me strangely. If I was a human I would be bright red. He looked at the message and groaned and then threw it on the floor. It skittered away from him. He sat on the floor and lent against the couch, face in hands. I sat next to him.  
"I have to find him." He mumbled, getting to his feet.  
"Carlisle-"  
"I have to." He turned to face me and I could see his determination.  
"Be careful then." I silently decided to follow him as soon as he got far enough ahead to not notice it happening. He disappeared out the door, closing it surprisingly calmly.  
However then it started raining. I ran out into the street, panicking when I couldn't pick up which way he had gone. I ran one way faster than I should have, and then changed my mind and ran back the other way.

**Carlisle POV**

I wasn't sure how I got here but now I faced my father. We stood surrounded by trees and a small clearing.  
"Let him go!" my voice broke. I hated him seeing me cry, he enjoyed it.  
"It's too late for him." The bustard pretended to examine his nails.  
"Kill me then." He looked up at me, shocked almost.  
"Really, Carlisle?" he smirked. I swallowed and nodded.. "Okay…"  
He rushed toward me faster than any human and knocked me flat on my back. I gasped for breath, winded from the force. He loomed over me, a sick grin plastered across his face. My heart fluttered in my chest, adrenaline kicking in.  
He bent down, and I thought he was going to say something. Instead, he sunk his teeth into my neck. His touch felt like ice. Soon my body was on fire, like flames were racing through my veins. I refused to cry out, biting my tongue to keep from screaming. He laughed bitterly.  
"You beg for death, Carlisle, I give you something much worse." I didn't doubt him.

**Please review and remember that there will be more later with the other characters and correct pairings. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
